Teacher
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Oke, biarkan aku mengajarimu lagi kali ini ya, Takkun. / continuation of Observers & Cornerers /


**Teacher**

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Takao Kazunari/Momoi Satsuki. **Genre**: Romance/General. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: sequel for Observers and Cornerers.

_(Oke, biarkan aku mengajarimu lagi kali ini ya, Takkun.)_

* * *

Aku memesan susu di kantin yang sesak itu. Orang-orang berebut roti selai baru di kantin sebelah, tetapi kurasa aku tidak ingin merepotkan diriku, dan menjepit diriku sendiri di tengah-tengah lautan manusia itu. Aku lebih suka menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan santai dan berada di tempat yang menenangkan. Tahukah kalian, pelajaran fisika tadi sudah cukup membuat kepalaku berasap. Janganlah ditambah dengan memanaskan diri di tengah himpitan manusia.

Bolu di kantin sebelah sini juga cukup enak, kok.

Takkun lama juga di toilet. Apa toilet juga antri seperti di kantin sebelah?

"Bolunya satu lagi, Bi—yang rasa cokelat!" kuputuskan untuk menambah lagi. Benar apa yang kubilang, 'kan, bolunya enak. Tidak kalah dengan apa yang diperebutkan di sisi sana.

Susu dingin yang dibuatkannya juga enak. Vanillanya terasa, juga lumayan wangi. Kurasa kombinasi kue cokelat tadi dengan susu ini cukup untuk mengisi ulang energi otak yang _drop_ habis-habisan setelah menemui fisika sebanyak tiga jam pelajaran tadi.

Ah, kurasa Takkun tidak butuh minuman ini. Dia tidak kelihatan kesulitan sama sekali dengan soal-soal yang diberikan. Kalau saja tadi kupaksa dia mengangkat tangannya terus setiap ada pertanyaan, aku yakin dia akan membabat habis semua jatah menjawab.

Dia mana, sih?

"Ini, Momoi-_chan_. Selamat menikmati."

"Terima kasih!" ukuran bolu ini cukup besar, salah satu faktor mengapa aku berniat untuk jadi langganan bibi yang ini saja.

"Yo! Momo-_chan_!"

Datang juga dia. Oke, tidak perlu menunggu lagi.

"Lama."

"Aku ketemu dengan teman-teman klub musikku di koridor," dia mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah belakang pundak.

Oh, iya. Takkun mendaftar di klub musik. Dia tiba-tiba tertarik dengan bass, dan dia bilang padaku bahwa dia juga ingin mengisi acara di festival nanti. Dia beruntung, posisi vokalis sedang kosong karena senior yang sebelumnya mengisinya mengundurkan diri karena dia harus mengetatkan jadwal belajar.

Ada banyak orang yang akan tertarik padamu, kubilang begitu waktu itu, dan dia menjawab sambil mencubit hidungku, "Tapi orang yang akan membuatku tertarik cuma satu. Kau."

Aku cuma mendengus dan membuang muka waktu itu.

"Sudah habis berapa?" dia bersikeras menahan tawa tapi aku tahu dia akan gagal beberapa detik lagi.

"Ini baru yang kedua," aku mencibir. "Jangan berburuk sangka kalau ini akan membuatku gendut. Ini untuk mengganti energiku waktu belajar fisika tadi."

Dia tertawa sekali, kemudian menggeleng. Takkun, aku tidak tahu sudah berapa banyak energimu habis karena tertawa.

"Tidak mau memesan sesuatu?"

Dia menggeleng lagi. "Aku tidak lapar."

Kubiarkan saja dia. Entah berbohong atau tidak, itu urusan dia. Kalau dia lapar, itu urusannya. Aku belum menjadi istri yang harus mengaturnya sedemikian rupa. Bukankah begitu?

Aku menangkap hal yang berbeda dipertunjukkan wajah Takkun ketika dia memandang minuman yang kupesan. Susu dingin itu.

"Kenapa, Takkun?"

Pipinya ditopangkan di atas telapak tangan, dan matanya agak kosong.

"Takkun?"

"Ah, aku hanya ingat sesuatu."

"Mau pesan susu juga?"

Kedua alisnya terangkat, dan ketika dia berbicara, kuperhatikan, suaranya sepelan bisikan. "Dulu, waktu aku kecil, orang tuaku tidak pernah satu kalipun membuatkanku susu. Aku pernah datang ke rumah temanku, waktu umurku empat tahun—mulai cukup besar untuk mengerti beberapa hal—dan ibunya dengan senang hati membuatkannya susu untuk diminumnya selama kami bermain. Begitu aku pulang—ibuku ternyata ada di rumah. Aku hanya minta hal sesederhana itu, tapi dia menolaknya hanya karena alasan telepon dari temannya."

Aku memandangnya, namun dia tidak mau memandangku. Lagi-lagi aku menemukan Takkun yang berbeda. Bukan yang tertawa bebas di pojok kelas setelah pelajaran usai atau yang begitu antusias dengan gitar dan buku bersampul cokelat.

Aku tersenyum saja. "Apa teringat akan hal itu membuatmu masih membenci mereka?"

Salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat. "Bukan membenci. Hanya—hm, mungkin lebih tepat jika kukatakan bahwa aku ingin melupakan hal yang tidak kusuka dari mereka."

Aku menunggunya. Sambil menanti, kuaduk susu pesananku. Bunyi sisa-sisa potongan esnya membentur dinding gelas. Aku suka bunyi itu.

"Dan kautahu, hampir seratus persen hal yang mereka miliki adalah yang tidak kusukai."

Aku suka permainan implisitnya. Tapi tetap saja, aku kurang setuju. Bahkan, tidak.

Kadang, Takkun tidak bisa meredam rasa kompleks dalam hatinya tentang orang tuanya. Dia anak _broken home_ yang belum sembuh sepenuhnya. Kadang—aku ingin memeluknya jika dia seperti ini.

"Jadi kau ingin melupakan orang tuamu?"

Takkun tertawa sinis. "Maaf, Momo-_chan_, meski kau pernah mengajarkanku sesuatu, aku belum bisa benar-benar sembuh," dia mendelik sebentar ke bawah, aku mengikuti gerak matanya. Oh, dia masih mengenakan tali sepatu merah yang kuberikan. Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Maka biarkanlah aku mengajarimu lagi," aku mencari bibi penjaga kantin. "Bi, susu vanilla dingin yang seperti ini lagi, ya! Satu saja."

Anggukan bibi membuatku kembali memandang Takkun. "Kenapa kau harus melupakan orang yang memperlakukanmu tidak sesuai yang kaumau di masa lalu? Kalau mereka tidak seperti itu dulu—seburuk apapun itu menurutmu—kau tidak akan jadi seperti ini. Mereka adalah fragmen yang membentuk kau yang sekarang, Takkun."

Takkun memandangku tanpa berkedip.

"Takkun yang sekarang—yang kusukai," aku tersenyum sambil menyisipkan rambutku ke belakang telinga.

Takkun kemudian tertawa. Keras. Oke, ini di luar dugaanku. Tapi, bukan Takkun namanya kalau dia tidak berhasil mengelabuiku, kalau dia bergerak sesuai prediksiku.

Aku menyukai hal ini.

Tangannya mengacaukan rambutku. Bersamaan dengan itu, susu yang kupesankan untuknya datang. Dia melepas sentuhannya dan lantas mengaduk minuman itu.

Matanya masih terarah padaku. Aku menunggunya.

"Ada sisa susu di ujung bibirmu," dia tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk membersihkannya sendiri. Jarinya mampir di ujung bibirku. Dia lantas menjilat ujung jarinya yang ternoda oleh warna putih.

Anak ini membuat jantungku gila.

"Rasa tidak suka memang kadang membutakan salah satu bagian otak yang berkaitan dengan belajar. Aku harusnya menyadari duluan tapi—ah, Momo-_chan_, kau memang pintar."

"Aku harus jadi pintar karena aku punya pacar yang pintar. Aku tidak boleh kalah," aku lagi-lagi tidak bisa menahan senyumku. Senyumku pasti terlihat seperti seringai sekarang.

Dia menyesap susu itu melewati sedotan biru, "Tipikal A," dia terkekeh. Kemudian Takkun mengusap kepalaku lagi, kali ini lebih lembut. "Apa kata 'aku mengagumimu' terlalu murah untuk menghargai pentingnya keberadaanmu di sampingku?"

"Aku tidak perlu dihargai dengan kata-kata," aku mencondongkan diriku di meja. "Yang kuperlu, kasih sayangmu."

"Tentu saja aku memilikinya untukmu."

Ketika kami pulang dari kantin, dia menuntunku melalui menyentuh punggungku agar aku bisa lebih mudah melewati keramaian.

Takkun, tahukah kau bahwa aku ingin lebih banyak belajar darimu?

**end.**

* * *

A/N: hai lagi-lagi takamomo ya okey ini masih sambungan dari observers dan cornerers, terima kasih sudah membaca ugugugu o/


End file.
